Trapped
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: As most of the champions get ready to go home for Christmas, something goes wrong with the barrier system that protects them. Nobody can leave. It's hard enough at this time of year, but given that most of them are enemies, nothing can go well. (Spur of the moment ship)
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

**I laugh everytime I think about this. And I should mention that this is a spur of the moment ship. I thought that it was really cute. **

_December 14_

(Lux)

I sighed in relief as I felt my feet touch the ground in the Institute of war. That was a rough match! It was bad that I was against Katarina, but my summoner didn't really know what he was doing, which made it worse. Thankfully, Lee Sin saved me multiple times. Jinx wasn't much help, and ended up being carried by Leona. Thankfully, one of the enemy summoners decided to leave so we won. As I stretched my arm across my chest, Lee walked over and attempted to place a hand on my head. He missed twice.

"Well, that's not your shoulder." He frowned when he finally got there. I giggled, which made him grin. "Anyway, you did well out there." He smiled fully, ruffling my hair slightly.

"You did well too, Lee." I grabbed his hand and held it for a second. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." He smiled again, taking his hand back and putting them in his pockets as he walked away. I waited until Katarina and Draven left before I did. I'd rather not be caught between them. I'd say that there's about 20 of us currently in the institute. It's a couple of weeks before Christmas and most of the other champions have gone home. Garen and I are still here, mostly at our parent's request to stay an extra week. They must be planning something. I hummed to myself as I walked out of the room. It's going to be a nice time, spending time with both my parents and my brother. We almost never get to spend time together.

"Lux!" I stopped walking so Garen would stop running just before he ran into me and knocked me over. Again. "I thought that you'd already gone to your room! I just ran there and now here!" I smiled and patted him on the shoulder as he leaned on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going to be staying here for another day to talk to a summoner. So, you have to head home without me." I frowned slightly. "Don't worry. I'll still be home in time." He smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Can't it wait until after Christmas?"

"I'm afraid not. Jarvan asked me specifically." I sighed and nodded. "I'll only be a day late." He pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, Lux. There's no way I'd leave alone at this time of year." He lifted my chin up and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you tomorrow." I watched him walk off with a sad look.

"Isn't that sweet." I turned on the spot to see Caitlyn and Vi stood there. Caitlyn was smiling, Vi wasn't.

"More sappy." The Sheriff elbowed her partner, who just laughed. I had to smile at the exchange.

"Are you two going home?"

"Nobody to go home to." Vi said and pointed a thumb at Caitlyn. "And her parents don't want her."

"Vi!" The bruiser barely dodged the rifle butt that was aimed at her face. "That's not true! They're just going on holiday!" I cringed this time. I guess that you have to be used to each other to do things like that. Before Caitlyn could speak again, manic laughter was heard, followed by a wet slapping noise and a flash of blue. Vi paused for a few seconds, pressed a finger to the pink paint that was now all over her face, and ran after Jinx, shouting numerous curses. "It's been nice talking to you, Lux." Caitlyn sighed before chasing after the pair. It's always like this with Vi and Jinx. The summoners have tried multiple things to keep them separate. It's difficult to do when both of them can break down walls as easily as tearing paper. As I continued walking to my room, I heard various shouts from the three women. I barely stepped into the Demacian wing as the chase ran by. Garen would probably cover my ears when he heard some of the words that Vi was using.

"Ugh. Again?" I turned around and smiled at Quinn. It was obvious that she had just been woken up. "Can't they go to the other side of the institute and do that?" I treasured her as a friend since she was the only person in Demacia that didn't treat me like I was highborn and fragile as a sheet of ice. I heard valour squawk in annoyance. "Fine, fine." She sighed, stepping out and shutting the door. "Val gets enough sleep, When will I?"

"If you need somewhere quieter, you're welcome to use my room when I'm not here." She smiled and pushed the brown hair out of her eyes. It's rare to see her without her helmet.

"I'll be fine. Valor might mess something up in there. Better not risk it." I smiled back. Quinn yawned and stretched her arms above her head, exposing some of her stomach. It was really tempting to poke her. The chase finally died down when a wall was broken. "Is it bad that I don't care if either of them get hurt?"

"If you were fully awake, yes." She laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Have a nice holiday, Lux. Maybe I can get some sleep now." I gave Quinn a small wave as she turned to open the door back into her room, getting anther loud squawk. "I'm closing the door!" I chuckled as it closed. When I reached my room, I placed my staff in it's holder and started undressing. I remembered what happened last time and walked over to lock the door. That was an incident I don't want to repeat. Sejuani and Ashe had gotten into another argument, and they obviously didn't realise that they were in the Demacian wing. They both ran straight into my room as I was getting changed. Every champion from the Freljord wrote an apology, but that didn't stop Jarvan and Garen trying to kill multiple people. If there has ever been a quiet day at the Institute, it was before I joined. I had a quick shower and got dressed again. I haven't had any chance to spend time with my family over the past few months. I jumped as an explosion rang out through the halls, followed by a faint: 'Psycho!'. I just sighed and hoped that Quinn didn't get woken up by it. As I was about to start drying my hair, somebody knocked on the door.

"You still in there, Lux?" I put my towel over my shoulders to stop my hair from dripping down my back and opened the door. Vi was stood there, still covered in paint and looking very annoyed. "Could I borrow your sink before this stuff dries completely?" She gestured to the pink smeared across her face. I hid a smile behind my hand.

"Of course you can." I stepped back to let her in.

"Thanks, Lux." She grinned, patting me on the shoulder. She took her gauntlets off and placed them next to the door. "Don't worry, they're not dirty." I shrugged and shut the dor as she walked into the bathroom. "D'ya think she's crazy enough to use lead paint?" Vi called over the running water. I shuddered at the thought.

"I hope not." The paint must have not have been very strong since Vi walked out after about a minute.

"Need a hand with that?"

"What?" She motioned the the hairdryer in my hand. "Oh, no need. I can do it myself."

"Yeah, but it's always nice to have somebody else do it." Can't argue with that logic. On the other hand, I have no idea what she's like with this. "C'mon. Trust me." She grinned, taking it out of my hand. I shrugged and sat down. She fiddled with it for a few seconds, surprising herself when she actually turned it on by hitting herself in the face with a blast of air. "Still not as bad as fighting Yasuo." I giggled, leaning back and relaxing. I even almost fell asleep. "See? Much better."

"You did better than Garen. Last time I got him to try, half of my hair ended up in that thing." As I got up to put the hairdryer back, I saw her wince. "How are you so good with it?"

"I stay at Caitlyn's place more often than not." I turned around as I was putting my headband on.

"Does that mean you two are dating?" She made quite possibly the loudest 'pfft' ever.

"You've gotta be kidding me! The sheriff of Piltover? Having time to date someone?" She picked her gauntlets up and started putting them on. "Trust me. I've been down that road. It's not one that I'll be going down again." I was tempted to ask. I decided against it, though. Sounds like a bad idea. "Better go find her, anyway." Vi hugged me before leaving. "See ya later, Lux." I waved to her as she left and finished putting my headband on. I should hang out with Vi more. I hummed to myself as I left the room and the institute shortly after, pulling my jacket closer as the cold wind nipped at my skin. Winter is fun on one hand, for the snowball fights and making snowmen, on the other, it gets dark too quickly and it's too cold. How do people survive in the Freljord? I walked down the path for about a minute before I walked into something. I looked around, slightly dazed. What did I just walk in to? I stepped forward again, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. Is somebody playing a trick on me? I pressed my hands against it and moved around. If it is a trick, it's a very large one. I heard a squawk and turned around. Valor was flying towards whatever this was. I half expected him to fly straight through, but he crashed against the wall and fell into the snow. I ran straight over. He seemed to be fine, but injuries aren't always external.

"Valor?" I knelt down and gently lifted him out of the snow. His eyes were still bright, so he should be okay. Just a little dazed. "Valor, are you okay?" He wriggled out of my hands and shook the snow out of his feathers. I sighed in relief and stood up, holding my arm out so he could perch on it. I winced slightly as the talons dug in, but it wasn't overly painful. Thankfully, he's okay with me. He really does not like Garen. Last time he tried to talk to Quinn, Valor raked his claws down his face. I was pretty scared that it would pass on. I pressed my free hand against the barrier again. It's still solid.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head and saw Katarina standing next to me. I always wondered how she moved so quietly. "You've been feeling the air for a few minutes. Has your city finally gotten to you?" Valor narrowed his eyes and moved to perch on my shoulder.

"Theres a wall here." She just scoffed and pushed me out of the way. Valor squawked again, but I shushed him.

"There's nothing here. Let me show you." I had to cover my mouth so I didn't laugh as she walked straight into the wall and stumbled backwards. "What the fuck?" A slightly panicked look washed over her face as she pressed her hands on it. She turned to me with a look of fury and my amusement vanished like ice in a furnace. "What did you do?!" I stepped backwards, narrowly dodging the knife swipe that was aimed at my eyes.

"I haven't done anything!" As she pulled her arm back to swipe again, Valor screeched and spread his wings. Katarina flinchjed and stepped back, holding the knife infront of her.

"Control your bird."

"He's not mine to control." With a glare, she grabbed another knife and threw it, grazing Valor's leg and making him fly off with a loud screech. I watched him go back towards the institute briefly before Katarina grabbed the front of my shirt and pressed the tip of a knife into my chin.

"Now. You're going to remove this barrier, or you'll have no tongue." I dropped my staff and gripped her hand with both of mine.

"I-I can't. I didn't put it there." Her eyes narrowed and pressed the knife harder into my chin.

"Like fuck you can't. You're the only light mage in the League. Get rid of it." The soft click of a crossbow was the best thing I could have possibly heard.

"Drop the knife, Katarina." Quinn demanded, holding the weapon level with the Sinister blade's temple. Valour was perched on her shoulder, cleaning under his wing. "Drop it and back away." Katarina rolled her eyes, but let me go and took a few steps back. Quinn put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." She just smiled and clipped her crossbow onto her belt.

"Now, what's the problem?"

"There's a barrier here, and that idiot won't take it down." I sighed and stooped over to pick my staff up.

"I didn't make any barrier." I placed my hand on it again. "If I did, it wouldn't be invisible like this." Quinn raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, pressing her hand against it and frowning.

"This can't be any of the champion's work."

"What do you mean by that?" Katarina stepped towards and barrier and touched it as if it was going to shock her.

"This kind of magic can only be done by a number of mages. There's only four mages I know about here now. That's not enough." Quinn frowned again and looked around. "Whatever this is, we can't get rid of it." I felt my eyes widen at the realisation. "We can't leave the institute."

**I swear, my first chapters are getting longer and longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped

Chapter 2

**Let's see how many people I can get to ship this. Also, somebody mentioned how I used Christmas instead of Snowdown. I couldn't find enough information about Snowdown to be able to use it. Although, if you really want me to, I'll re-write the offending parts of the other chapter. **

_December 14_

(Lux)

I've been stood out here for almost an hour. Katarina left to alert the other Noxians, and Quinn did the same for the other Demacians. I've been trying to think of ways to disable the barrier, but nothing's come to mind. I jumped when I felt something cold and wet on my hand. I almost lashed out, but the soft grunt made me relax. I looked down and gently petted Bristle's scarred muzzle. He managed to sneak up on me in such a way that I was standing between his tusks.

"Did you get bored of the stables?" He grunted and stepped forward just enough so that my arm was resting on his head. I winced at the slight strain on my shoulder, but it wasn't anything bad. Bristle is just tall. I looked around, but I couldn't see Sejuani. I was about to walk away from the barrier, then a sharp whistle caught Bristle's attention. He turned around sharply, catching my legs and sweeping them out from under me. I landed face-first in the snow, followed by laughter. I could feel my face starting to heat up. How many people saw that?

"Gods, Bristle. You can be such an idiot." I heard Sejuani say before she grabbed the back of my shirt and lift me up. "You okay, Lux?" I nodded and brushed the snow off myself. "You're an idiot, Draven!"

"That was funny!" With a sigh, Sejuani roughly rubbed Bristle's head.

"It's fine." I smiled up at her. "He didn't hurt me." I've always wondered how Sejuani got so tall. I'm only just at face-height with her chest.

"Yeah, but he's an idiot." She grinned, bending over and gripping his top teeth with her hands. "But he's _my _idiot, aren't you Bristle?" He grunted playfully and pretended to try and break free of her hands. "Who's my big idiot?" I wish I had a pet like that. Sejuani has Bristle, Quinn has Valor, Not sure of it counts, but Malzahar has his Voidlings, too. "So." I looked back up at her when she rose back to her full height. "What's this I hear about a barrier?"

"Draven wanted to know, too." With a frown, I turned back to the barrier and placed a hand on it.

"It's just- there's a barrier here. I don't know what caused it." I flinched when an axe bounced off. A few feet from my hand. Draven just looked at it and shrugged.

"You might damage it doing that." He shrugged again and sheathed it. "Nobody at the institute could have done this?" I jumped again when Draven clapped his hand onto my shoulder.

"Draven knows what this is. It's the summoner's defence system. It musta gone crazy or something." I didn't even question how he knew that. I just looked up again. Does this thing cover the entire Institute? I shrugged Draven's hand off and turned to look back at the building. There's at least 23 of us here. And we're all trapped. I think that I'm starting to feel panicked. Draven and Sejuani started arguing again, so I started walking back towards the building. We can't leave. We can't go home. I can't see all of my family.

"Lux! Hey!" I didn't realise that I lost connection to the world. The first thing I felt was cold metal against my cheek. Then the metal on my back and arm. "Are you okay?"

"Did she faint?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I must have blanked out. I don't think I was sat in the snow with giant metal hands keeping me upright a few seconds ago. I was shaken slightly, which woke me up completely. I grabbed one of the fingers on the gauntlet and looked up, straight at Vi. "You okay?" I nodded and sat up. "The hell happened? You were just walking, then you collapsed."

"I'm fine, it's just-" I sighed and let her pull me up. "The situation that we're in."

"Trapped, huh?" I nodded. I noticed that I was still holding onto the giant hand that was hovering next to me. Although I didn't want to let go. It felt like I made friends with a giant.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Caitlyn walked over from the doorway and put a hand on my forehead. "You don't feel to be too warm..."

"How cute. You're being all motherly." Vi grinned, then laughed when she was elbowed in the side. I smiled, too and finally let go of her finger when she dropped the hand to her side. "The summoners really fucked up this time, didn't they?"

"Who's to say that it's the summoners?"

"They always seem to fuck up. Remember the time they misused their magic and Annie got 3 times stronger for no reason?" Vi looked straight ahead with a glassed expression. "That's the only time I've ever been terrified of a 9 year old." I walked a few steps away when Caitlyn backhanded her arm and told her that she was being ridiculous. Not an argument that I want to get into the middle of. I looked around, and something outside of the barrier caught my eye. A fox stumbled out of the bushes, stopping just outside the barrier to clean its self. I walked over with a smile. It's pure black, which is strange for this weather.

"Here there, little one." I smiled, kneeling down and holding my hand out. "You have a strange fur colour for winter." The fox sniffed around the barrier, and to my surprise, ran straight over and rubbed it's head on my hand. Wait, people can come in, but they can't get out?

"What've you got there, Lux?" Garen asked, standing over me.

"A fox!" lifting it into my arms, I stood up and turned to show him. "Isn't it cute?" He chuckled and rubbed it's head with a finger.

"Cute, but you don't want to keep a fox as a pet."

"Why not?"

"They can be full of diseases and- ow!" He recoiled, hissing and grabbing his hand. "It bit me!" I tried to bite back a smile. "Why do animals hate me?!"

"Because you insult them like that!" Other people started looking over at this point. I rubbed it's head and smiled. Garen glared at it and tried to grab it. "What are you doing?"

"It's probably feral. Give it here." I didn't get chance to react. The fox jumped out of my arms and onto my shoulder. "Lux!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I did." Did...did the fox just talk? I froze as the magic surrounded the animal and I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and a chin rest on my head a few seconds later. "Full of disease, am I? You're not as clean as I am, Garen." Just Ahri. Every thing's fine. I swear, I heard Vi say 'Oh shit' from all the way over there.

"I, I, uh, I didn't know that was you, Ahri."

"Your point being?" I probably needed to get out of this. In that moment, Ahri let go of me and stepped around me so that she was face-to-face with Garen as they argued. Sometimes I forget that she can read minds. I took a few cautious steps away, looking back to see if he noticed. He probably didn't, since Ahri was blocking his vision with her tails. I shrugged and started walking back towards the institute. The attention wasn't on me anymore, thank goodness. I was almost clear when I heard my brother again.

"Wait, where did Lux go?" I sighed, ready to admit defeat. I turned to face Garen, but a large body stood in front of me. I smiled at the pink hair that hit me in the face. "Did anybody see her?"

"I think she ran off that way." It was a few seconds before Vi said: "All clear."

"I can't believe that he fell for that." Caitlyn shook her head and pulled her rifle closer to her.

"Garen falls for anything, Cait."

"That can't be true."

"It kind of is." I rubbed the skin between my index finger and thumb as I thought back. "About a month ago, Quinn completely convinced him that Prince Jarvan had a crush on him."

"Hell yeah, I did!" I almost had a heart attack when I looked up. Quinn was sat on the outside of a third floor windowsill. "Best prank I ever pulled."

"As funny as that is, aren't you cold?" She paused and looked at herself. She was only wearing a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and the protective glove that Valor just landed on.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." I wish I had that kind of grace. She rolled back through the window and leant out again. "Lux! Meet me in my room!" I nodded and started walking inside when she went back in.

"Come along, Vi. We're going to see if we can find the source of the barrier."

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a dog, y'know." I think that it would be nice to have a partnership like theirs. Well, without the attempted hitting. I jogged to Quinn's room, just in case Garen had tried to find me inside.

"You don't have to knock!" I lowered the hand that was hovering over the door.

"How did you know I was there?" She shrugged when I entered and closed the door behind me.

"Gotta have sharp senses." Rolling my eyes, I took another step forward, avoiding the random jacket that was crumpled on the floor. "I just need to tell you something. We're trapped here with Noxians."

"I know we are. Darius, Draven, Talon, Katarina, and Cassiopeia."

"Lux." Quinn grabbed both my shoulders. "Promise me that you'll be careful. I don't mean to be rude, but you're the weakest person here. Physically." I winced slightly at that comment. "Since the summoners aren't here, you could easily be attacked. Promise me that you'll be careful." I don't think it's necessary, but...

"Don't worry, Quinn." I smiled, placing both of my hands over one of hers. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped

Chapter 3

**Do you ever imagine fluff so good that it makes you press you face into a pillow because you're grinning so hard?**

_December 14_

(Vi)

The flame clicked on and I leaned forward just enough to light my cigarette. I took a deep breath as it ignited, putting the lighter back onto the table and leaning back, exhaling all the smoke in one go.

"The first and last time I tried one of those, I almost coughed out a lung." Talon commented with a grimace.

"Practice." I grinned, tapping on the edge of the small metal tray to remove the ash.

"Can you breathe the smoke out of your nose?" Katarina asked, with a glint of childish wonder in her eye. I took another deep breath of it, swallowing it slightly and expelling it through my nose. The assassin smiled in a pretty cute way. I've been told by a fuckton of people to not make friends with Noxians. I don't see what the problem is. They think that strength is power, and I have loads of that.

"Smoking is a dangerous hobby, anyway."

"Whatever you say, Talon." I looked out of the window and at the dark sky. "Looks to be almost drinking time."

"You have very self-damaging hobbies."

"Gotta get my thrills somewhere." I inhaled the last of the smoke and ground the cigarette out. "Surprised you didn't say the same thing Draven did." Both of them leaned closer. "He patted me on the head and said that 'I'm a sweet piece of ass that shouldn't destroy by body by drinking'." I swear that I heard Riven snort into her drink from halfway across the cafeteria.

"You do realise who I live with, right? The last time I tried to make a sexist comment, I got knifed."

"Damn right you did." Katarina tried to hide her smirk with her cup. "Did Darius say anything?"

"I doubt it." Talon scoffed. "Unlike his brother, Darius is actually smart enough to not insult a woman that has giant metal fists." Grinning, I leaned over the table and fist bumped him. "Although if he ever does, please make a recording of you beating the crap out of him."

"Seconded." I shrugged and picked my gauntlets up.

"Either of you gonna join me at the bar?"

"I will." Katarina stood up and gathered the eating utensils she just used. "Give me a moment to wash these." I nodded and looked at Talon as she started to walk away.

"I'm afraid not. I'm going to be going to bed." He grunted, standing up and stretching. "Atleast some of us have to worry about the current situation."

"Who's to say I'm not worried?" Cait and I were looking around for 2 hours. We couldn't find a damn thing. "It's just something that we can't find a way out of. We'll just have to wait for the summoners to get back."

"In that time, we could die of boredom." I quirked an eyebrow and stood up at the same time as he did, staring him directly in the eyes.

"_Noxian." _

"_Piltovian." _I couldn't keep the annoyed face up and cracked a grin. He smiled back and bowed. "Goodnight, Vi. Katarina." I waved him off and Katarina followed suit and bowed to him.

"So, drinks?" I grinned at the assassin.

"I thought you'd never ask."

(Lux)

I hummed to myself as I walked back to my room with a book clutched to my chest. I spent longer than I thought in the library. I most likely lost track of time because Sona was practising in there. Now, the question is shout I read some more, or go to bed?A squeak passed my lips as I stepped in something and fell face-first to the floor. That's the third time today! I pushed myself onto my knees and looked back at my feet. Is that...webbing?

"Finally..." The voice from above me sent chills down my spine, and I let out another squeak when I was lifted from the floor by my ankles and hung from the ceiling. My shirt started falling past my chest, so I pulled that back down. "I wondered when a tasty morsel was going to wander into my web..." The spider queen walks across the ceiling towards me, stopping a few feet away.

"Oh, good evening, Elise!" I smiled. She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"You're currently suspended from the ceiling by your ankles, completely at my mercy, and you say that?"

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"You're not supposed to be nice, you're supposed to be scared." She paused and looked me over. "Aren't you scared of spiders?"

"You're not a spider right now." I knew that I shouldn't have said that when she gave me a weird look. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing at all..." Elise purred, crouching down. If I'm upside down, and I look at the ceiling, am I looking up or down? I might be thinking on that one for a while. "If you wish to be truly scared..." I felt my heart jump into my throat as she transformed. Please don't come near me. Please don't come near me. Please don't come near me. When a leg lifted and started going for my face, I screamed as loud as I could. Since my eyes were screwed shut, I couldn't exactly see what was happening, but when I peeked, I was being held by Darius for some reason.

"You okay?" When I nodded, he lowered me down and put me on my knees. I placed a hand on the floor to steady myself and gripped the front of my armour with the other to try and steady my breathing. "The hell was that, Elise?"

"That, was my ear drums exploding." She hissed.

"I heard screaming!" I looked over to one end of the hall. Katarina tried to run around the corner, but tripped over her own feet and landed ungraciously on the floor. "I'm here to help!" I smiled, but the amusement wasn't over yet. Vi almost did the same thing, but managed to stay standing. By punching a hole in the wall.

"I'm fine!" She yelled. "Who isn't!"

"The brewery, obviously." Darius sniffed. "How much have you two drunk?"

"Not enough!" Katarina pulled herself up. "If I was drunk enough, I wouldn't have heard that."

"Who screamed, anyway?"

"Lux did. Elise decided that it would be funny to suspend her from the ceiling and frighten her."

"Well, I'm bored! If that stupid barrier wasn't there, I would have been halfway back to the Shadow isles by now!"

"That doesn't give you reason to attack people!"

"Whatever." Elise grumbled, walking across the ceiling. With a grunt, Darius started following her when she turned the corner.

"Wha's with him helping a Demacian, anyway?"

"Common decency?" When I looked up again, Vi was knelt in front of me. "You okay, kid?"

"Psh." I looked back over to the drunk Noxian who waved a hand and almost fell over again. "Darius has nona that crap. Or is that Draven?"

"Both." She grinned. "Why don't you go back to the bar. I'll join you in a few minutes." The assassin grumbled and started walking away.

"Don't blame me if the scotch is gone when you get back!" Rolling her eyes, Vi turned back to me.

"Think you can get up?"

"I-I don't know." I expected that she would just leave me sat here. What I would have expected the least, was that she would lift me up and start carrying me like a child. Vi just lifted me up by my underarms, supported my rear with an arm and cradled my head against her shoulder. "Wh-What?"

"I'm taking you to bed."

"Why?"

"Well, if you can't walk, I'm not gonna leave you in the middle of the hall." I'm too tired to fight it. I exhaled deeply and rested my head on her shoulder. Why does this stuff always happen to me?

_December 15_

I knew that I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. My head hurts. I gripped something closer and curled up slightly. Wait, what am I holding? Stuffing my nose into it, I breathed deeply and smelled oil and...cherries? Why cherries? I pushed myself up onto one elbow and opened my eyes with some effort. I don't remember getting into bed. I must have fallen asleep when Vi was carrying me. Speaking of Vi, why do I have her jacket? I sat up properly and held it at arms length. I have no clue how it got here, but I better return it. It took me 10 minutes to shower and get changed. I paused as I was about to leave my room. On that subject, why am I wearing one of Garen's hoodies? I shook my head, picked up Vi's jacket and left my room. It must have been one of the ones that got too small for him when he started to get muscles.

"Lux? Is that you?" One of the hings I do not need right now is Garen's over-protectiveness. I broke out into a run straight away. Unfortunately, I bumped into somebody when I was turning the corner. Fortunately, that person was Quinn. I pointed over my shoulder and whispered '_Garen'. _ She nodded and let me pass.

"Hey Garen. Have you seen Valor anywhere? I can't find him."

"Wait, what? You let that thing out of your sight?"

"Well, yeah. I can't control him all the time."

"I left my door open!" I peeked around the corner when I heard Garen running. Quinn looked so proud of herself. We smiled at eachother and I ran off again. That could be a game. See how long I can avoid Garen for. When I made it to Vi's room, and when I knocked, what I heard was a muffled:

"If you want me to get up, Caitlyn, you can fuck off."

"It's not Caitlyn." A pause.

"I'm still not getting up." I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"Are you...trying to smother yourself?"

"No. I'm also not trying to pull my brain out of my skull." I walked over and tried to pull the pillow off her face. No such luck. "If you're here to bother me, go tell Leona to turn the sun down."

"I...don't think thats how it works." Vi groaned loudly and rolled over so she was face-down. Maybe I should have done this in a few hours.

"It's too briiiiight..." She whined. I reached over the desk and closed the curtains.

"There. I turned the sun down." I looked back over and saw a blue eye appear from under the pillow. "How did you get such a headache, anyway?" I asked as she sat up and I sat down.

"Katarina bet me that I couldn't down a bottle of rum in one go." She grinned, then grimaced. "Not sure it was worth the 5 gold." That made me giggle. "What's up, anyway?"

"I brought your jacket back." I passed it to her, and Vi instantly checked the pocket and grabbed her cigarettes. "Why did you leave it with me?"

"When I tried to put you down, you were clingy. I didn't want you freaking out and waking up." She inhaled and exhaled the smoke. "It just sucks that I left my smokes in there."

"Thanks, Vi."

"No problem, Kid." She smiled, leaning forward and ruffling my hair. "Here's hoping you don't get nightmares."

"Don't Jinx it." I smiled. I swear that I heard Jinx's laugh.

**Ended up longer than I expected. But here's about 2k of fanfic. **


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped

Chapter 4

**I don't know why I started shipping this, but it was an amazing idea. **

_December 15_

(Ahri)

I sighed deeply and collapsed onto the sofa, careful to not sit on my tails like last time.

"6 hours and nothing." I sighed, moving my hair away from my face. "We've been searching for the cause for 6 hours, and we've found nothing." The sofa sagged slightly as my companion lowered herself onto it.

_Well, we can say we tried, atleast. _I smiled at Sona and sat up properly. _I know that the barrier's magic is of summoner origin. _

"Yeah, but how many summoners? And why could I get in and not back out?" The Maven tapped her chin in thought.

_Maybe... _

"Maybe what?"

_Maybe there's a couple of summoners still here! _

"And you want to try and find them?"

_Well, I know where they all usually are. I have to talk to them a lot of the time. _I mulled that over for a few seconds. That's not a bad thought.

"Alright then, Sona. I'll follow your lead."

(Vi)

"Did you check the cupboards?"

"It's just the same shit in all of them." Caitlyn gave me a half glare and wrote something down of the clipboard she so magically found.

"This is getting us nowhere."

"You're the one that wanted to keep searching." I sighed, dropping onto one of the chairs. "I told ya that we're not gonna find anything."

"You say that every time I bring you onto a case."

"No I don't. I just complain that they're boring." She turned away to look at something, but I saw her smirk.

"There's just one place left to check for devices."

"Alright then." I grunted, pushing myself up by the desk. "Where is it?"

"Up there." I looked to where Cait gestured with the pen and just stared.

"You can't be serious." We looked at eachother.

"I am serious."

"Caitlyn, that's a vent."

"Yes. It is." I looked at it for a few seconds, then back at her.

"Have you finally lost your mind? Neither of us can fit in there." Caitlyn sighed and placed the clipboard down, using both hands to cover her face. "Now what?"

"I'm building up the willpower to not hit you." Better not try and bait that. "I don't want you to crawl into the vent, Vi." Oh. Well, that explains a lot. "Why did you think I wanted you to crawl into the vent?" I looked back up at it.

"Maybe I'm still a little drunk."

"You're always drunk." Caitlyn said, stepping up onto the desk and sitting on my shoulder. I think I've been in this partnership for too long. We work too well together. When I put a hand over her legs to stabilise her, she patted my head and pointed. "To the vent!" I raised an eyebrow and started walking. "Shelf, shelf!"

"Oh, sorry. Was I about to walk you into that?" I grinned. I didn't even need to look up. I felt the glare through the top of my head. After moving around it, I stopped in front of the vent. "Are you going to pull that off yourself?"

"I'm going to take the screws off, obviously."

"With what?"

"I don't know, a duck?" Caitlyn grumbled, taking her hat off and getting a screwdriver out of it.

"What's this? The Ice Queen's trying to sass me?" That time, she dug her elbow into the top of my head. "That screwdriver is too small, y'know."

"I think I know what I'm doing, Vi." I just looked up and watched her. After about the minute, the frustration was apparent.

"You don't want to admit that you were wrong, do you?"

"Shut up." I bit down on one of my gauntlet's fingers to stop myself from laughing. "Maybe I'm just turning it the wrong way."

"Or you have the wrong size screwdriver." No response. "Is it too difficult to admit that you're wrong?"

"Or there could be nothing behind there." Caitlyn sighed, gripping my shoulder and hand so I would help her down.

"You never admit that you're wrong." I grinned, punching her lightly in the shoulder. "Everybody's wrong at some point or another."

"Be quiet, Vi." I rolled my eyes and turned towards the door just as it opened.

"Ah! There you are!" Ahri gave me a toothy grin, ran over and grabbed my arm. "We need your help."

"With what?" I made sure that I smiled at Sona.

"We're found a door that's magic proof. Can you pull it open for us."

"I'm there." I grinned, following them out of the room.

"Vi, get back here. You're not destroying anything." Let's see, shall I try and face the wrath of Caitlyn, or stay here and be bored? I placed my hands on both women's shoulders.

"Run."

(Lux)

I think I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear shouting from the other end of the hall. Even if it is about breaking stuff. I just continued to walk towards the call centre. Well, when I say that, it's a room with phones in it. I shouldn't be nervous about calling my father, but I am. I don't want him to be upset. I sat down at one of the video phones and started typing in the number. Father picked up within 30 seconds.

"Luxanna! There you are!"

"Good afternoon, father."

"You and your brother were supposed to be home by now."

"That's what I called about. We can't leave the institute." I squirmed in my chair when he stared at me. "Something's gone wrong with the security systems that the summoners made, and it's caused the barriers to not let anybody out." Father let out a low hum and rested his chin on his hands. This is the kind of silence I was dreading.

"Are you sure that you can't leave?"

"A couple of the other champions have been trying to find a way out for near enough 2 days now." He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Can you go and bring your brother?" I nodded and left the room. Well, it's not good, but it's not bad. Let's hope that I don't have to search far. I went to the dining hall first, since it was closest. Surprisingly, nobody's in here. I've always seen somebody in here. I walked around for about 5 minutes before I saw the back of his head.

"Garen!" He jumped and turned on his heel, hiding something behind his back and looking guilty. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." That answer was too quick for it to be nothing. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to get behind him. He turned with me.

"Garen, what have you got?"

"Nothing!"

"Garen." With a sigh, he revealed a half-eaten chocolate bar. A very expensive one. "Wait, isn't that from Prince Jarvan's room? Are you insane?"

"No, just hungry." I sighed and grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on. Father wants to talk to us."

"Don't tell Jarvan."

"I won't. Come on." As I led him back to the call centre, I noticed the lack of Champions in the halls. I know theres not many of us here, but it's way too quiet.

"-not trying to suggest anything."

"You just called me an idiot."

"That's not suggesting, that's saying it outright." Katarina's voice filtered through the hallway. Garen and I looked at eachother with the same thought. And we were right. She was sat infront of the video phone I was previously using. "Don't try and play me, Demacian."

"I'm not trying."

"Katarina!" She almost jumped out of her chair. When Garen started stepping forward to grab her, she jumped off the back of the chair, rolled forward in the air and kicked off from the back of his head, making him stumble. I have to admit, the little roll out of the door was cool. "That hurt." Garen grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell is her problem?"

"She's a Noxian with guts. Lux, can you leave me and your brother alone for a minute, please?" This usually means I'm in trouble. I nodded solemnly and left the room, closing the heavy oak door behind me. Curse these things for being soundproof. I didn't notice the tugging at the cloth hanging from my belt at first.

"Lux? Are you okay?"

"I didn't realise you were still here, Amumu." He lifted his arms and I picked him up, balancing him on my waist.

"Annie and I didn't have anywhere else to go." He sniffed, gripping the cloth on my arm. "It's nice to have other people here, though." I just smiled and hugged him closer.

**The feels are real. **


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped

Chapter 5

**I really need to practice my acting. I'm horrific at it. **

_December 16_

(Vi)

After landing on my back so heavily the breath was knocked out of me for the 12th time, I didn't get up.

"Vi? Are you alright?" I looked up at Riven's worried expression. I usually get straight back up.

"I give up." She sighed and pushed hair out of her face. "How the fuck can you floor me that many times?"

"Because I know how to fight."

"That doesn't mean anything!" I groaned, throwing my arms up and just letting them drop back to the mat.

"Do I even want to know?" I pushed myself up just enough to see Katarina walk though the door. "And here I thought I could exercise in peace."

"Vi's being childish because I can knock her over."

"It's not that!" I groaned again, pushing myself into a sitting position. "You're about a foot shorter than me and weigh a fuckton less, and you can still floor me!"

"Do you honestly think that you weigh a lot?" I pouted at Katarina as she walked over. "The only heavy thing about you is probably your gauntlets." I shrugged and took her hand, letting her pull me up. "Come on then. I'll spar with you." I grinned and stepped back into a ready stance. Katarina is even smaller. This should be no problem. When she stood ready and Riven backed up a few steps, I dashed straight forward with my fist raised. The assassin immediately ducked under it, grabbed my bicep with one hand, pressed the other into my chest, then kicked my feet out from under me. When I hit the floor, I didn't react. "You okay down there?"

"I'm not getting up." Katarina smiled cutely again and pulled me up.

"Is brute force the only kind of strength you know about?" I watched Riven walk back over. "That's not going to help you when you find somebody stronger."

"The only person I can think of is Braum. And I don't think he'd try and punch me."

"Come on, Vi." I looked at Katarina again. "We're overpowering you because we know how to."

"And you're faster than me."

"Exactly."

"Although, I'd like to see you try and run fast with those huge ass gauntlets weighing you down." I grinned. It looked like Riven wanted to try it for a second.

"I have wondered exactly how muscular you are." Flashing a grin at Riven, I flexed my arm and leant towards her. "Wow. That's like steel." She commented as she patted my arm.

"Let me try." I turned to Katarina again. "Well, now I know that Talon has nothing to brag about." It's nice to share a laugh with people.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Garen announced as soon as he walked through the door. Katarina's expression turned sour faster than Jinx's expression turns psychotic in...any given situation, I guess. "Don't mind me, I'm just y'know, training." he was about to flex until he saw that I still had my arm up.

"So," Better change the subject before somebody dies. "Can you show me a few of those tricks?"

"Of course. First of all-" Garen grunted from faked exertion, hopefully trying to show off. Riven grabbed my arm and pulled me back a step.

"Are you carrying knives, Katarina?" Riven sighed.

"I'm about to be." And here I thought it was going to be a boring day.

(Lux)

Well, reaching for that was going to be pretty much impossible from here.

"Do we really need to write all of this down?"

"I'm just making sure that we all won't starve whilst we're here." Amumu sighed and re-adjusted himself on the countertop. Ok, jumping to try and reach won't work either.

"We might need somebody taller." I meant to frown at him, but I was still staring at the top of the cupboard. I breathed in and pulled myself up, struggling slightly, and kneeling on the counter.

"This could work." I smiled, reaching out again. I jumped in surprise and almost slipped backwards off the counter when I felt a hand grab my rear and squeeze.

"Whatcha tryin' to get?" I looked down, straight into Jinx's bright pink eyes. "If you're checkin' the supplies, I already did."

"Really?"

"Yep! It's all magically replenished in the middle of the night."

"Thats a relief." I sighed, then remembered what was wrong. "Uh, Jinx? Can you move your hand?"

"Oh, Yeah. No." She grinned, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me off the counter. When did Amumu leave? "That's not why I'm here. Garen's bein' a dick, and he's about to get the crap kicked out of him by Katarina. Wanna see?"

"I, uh-"

"Too late!" No time to protest. Jinx almost pulled my arm off trying to drag me down the hallway. I was thankful that I never tripped. I don't think that she would have stopped if I did. "C'mon! Up here!" A ladder. To where? I didn't get to see where I was going. "Get your ass up here! It's about to kick off!" Doesn't look like I have much of a choice. It was a short ladder, thankfully. When I reached the top, I walked over to where Jinx was sat. We seemed to be standing on the balcony that was over the door. Vi and Garen were stood in the center of the gym hall, surrounded by most of the champions that were currently here. Caitlyn, Darius, Draven, Talon, Cassiopeia, Quinn, Riven, Sona, Ahri, Elise, Sejuani, Lee Sin, Soraka, Braum and Morgana.

"What's been going on?" I asked, sitting next to Jinx.

"From what I've seen, Fathands, Katarina and Riven were tryin' to train, Garen walked in, being obnoxious an' full of himself, he pissed all three of them off, and everybody else came in." That does sound like Garen. "They've been arguing for about 10 minutes now. I'm waitin' for one of 'em to get clocked." Well, it would be interesting.

"Why the hell did you just prance in here and start making noises like you were giving birth if you didn't want to interrupt us?!"

"How does she know what that sounds like?" I questioned aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sparks." I raised an eyebrow at her. "You needed a nickname, you throw light around. So, Sparks." Well, I can't argue with that logic.

"How about I take care of this?" Caitlyn stepped forward from the circle, boots in one hand, hat in the other. "This clearly isn't going to be solved without a fight." Vi smiled, turning towards Caitlyn and taking what she was holding. She stopped and bent over slightly to whisper something to her, which was received with a nod.

"My moneys on Hatlady." I nodded in agreement. The Sheriff stepped forward, dropping into a defensive stance. Garen had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"You can't seriously be asking me to hurt a lady. It goes against chivalry!" I do love my brother, but, he can be an egotistical jerk sometimes.

"That's good for me, then. I have no such doubt about you." Garen narrowed his eyes and dropped into his own stance.

"You're asking for it." The gathered crowd made a few comments. Both of them lunged forward at eachother, and it was over within seconds. I blinked, Garen was on his front, arm behind his back, with one of Caitlyn's heels digging into the back of his head. Draven started walking forward.

"Don't care if that guy is Demacian, you'd better get yourself offa him." Caitlyn did get off, but only when Vi walked back over and stopped Draven in his tracks.

"I think that we'll have another fight to watch." I might have said that a little too loudly. Cassiopeia looked straight up at us and stared at me for a second before making a 'why' gesture. I shrugged back, which also managed to catch Morgana's attention. She looked equally confused. "And I think that we should move before everybody notices us."

"Where's the fun in that?" I rolled my eyes at Jinx and shuffled away from the edge.

"Vi, we're leaving."

"Not before I beat the-" I looked back over just as Braum and Quinn were trying to hold Vi back from punching Draven in the jaw. He was stood there, grinning.

"Vi!"

"No fucker says that shit to my face and lives!"

"Alright, time to go." Braum announced, fully lifting Vi up and putting her over his shoulder. I'm surprised that Braum didn't get kicked in the face.

"What did he say?" I looked to Jinx when they left, but only got a shrug in response.

"It was more of a whisper kinda thing. I didn't her a word."

"I'm going to ask her." Jinx laughed as I started climbing down the ladder.

"Try not to get punched!" Vi wouldn't punch me. Would she? Shaking my head, I continued down and ran around to where I could hear shouting.

"No, fuck off, Caitlyn. If you cared, you'd let me wipe that smug grin off his face."

"One, don't swear at me like that, and two, I want to know what he said." When I turned the corner, I ran straight into Braum's back. He jumped, turned around, smiled, and patted me on the head. There's no point getting upset from that. The only thing I can see Braum being is nice. "Don't walk away from me! Vi!" I watched as Vi stormed past. If I had to describe a look of fury, that was it. Caitlyn started going after her, but threw her arms up in defeat and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Now I'm not sure who to go after." Braum looked down at me.

"I'll make sure that Vi's okay." I smiled, patting his arm gently.

"Alright. Good luck." I jogged down the hall, following her all the way through the door. I stopped right next to it, and watched her. She took a few steps into the small forest, stopped next to a tree, and punched it. Even without gauntlets, she dented it and sent splinters flying.

"Vi!" She almost jumped out of her skin, but relaxed when she saw me running over. "Are you okay?"

"From what, punching the tree or getting pissed off by Draven?"

"Both." I grabbed her hand when she turned towards me.

"I'll be fine. I just need to cool off." She sighed, rubbing her fist when I let go. "I've heard people say that too many fucking times, and it still gets me."

"Say what?" I almost recoiled when Vi's stare met mine. That's the kind of look in their eyes that people get when they've come back from war. I've never actually been to battle. I'm an infiltration agent, not a warrior.

"It doesn't matter. But if he says that to me one more time, I'm gonna fucking ignore the diplomatic immunity." What did he say that could have been so bad?

**The feeling you get when writers block sneaks up on you and fully breaks your face. **


End file.
